


When my adventure starts

by Princessofthedogs



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Rape, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs
Summary: Luciana Flores is a beautiful sixteen year old girl. Who was violation by a man named Ernesto Cruz. She ran away from everything she knew and to follow her dreams. She met her best friend. Even her three daughters were friends with her son.But forced to marry him. Years passed, her Great great daughter: Crystal who visit to The Land Of The Dead. Aka I forgot to write a summary and this is a alternative Universe thing. Where Miguel doesn’t like music and agrees with his family. If Crystal is older and past away she probably going to scared the shit of her grandfather.
Relationships: Ernesto De La Cruz/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. The day that Luciana ran away

October 22, 1922

“Mamá, papá how long are you going to stay at Tia Amy?” Their daughter asked. Luciana, we’re are going to stay in until winter, her father said. Her mother smiled at her.

Now, Luciana, you’re grown girl now, you must take responsibility. “Do you understand me?” Her mama says to her, she nods. “Mamá, I know that already!” I'm sixteen now, you don't have to worry about me, she said. She helped carry her parent’s suitcases and puts on the carriage.

She hugged her parents and they left. She was so excited that they left. “She can do anything she wants! What should I do now?” She said within her thought. “I remember now!” I have to do chores. She did every chore around the house. After that she was finished, she walked down to the town. She heard a man yelling at something.

She hopes not it wasn't her little critter friend. She ran to where the man had yelled. Estúpido perro! The dog ran beyond Luciana. “Luciana that dog of yours causes a lot of trouble!” The man barks. “Señor Juan please!” He’s just a poor animal. “But he stole from my shop!” He spat. She looks at him with a sad look on her. But he doesn't have a home... But you do. “Do think it is fair to him to look for food, to sleep in the cold?” Just give him more than one last chance, please!” She gave puppy dog eyes.

“Fine, that last chance I ever gave him!” He said to her firmly. “When that chance is over, that dog is going to pay!” He did a ugly face to the small dog, the dog puts his ears down. “Do you understand Luciana?” Si Señor Juan, she frown. The man storms away from Luciana. “Bad dog!” She raised her voice at him, he whines. “You almost ruined one chance!” He would've put you down if I wasn't there for you! you would've been dead!” She bends down to pet the starry dog. And because you’re my only friend, but you are a troublemaker, she smirked.

She walked with the dog until she heard kids from school. “Wait is that Luciana?” One of the girls said. “It is?” Another girl devilishly smiles. “She’s with that dirty dog, who’s from the street!” The boy said. She sighed and she turned to look at them. “What do you want Antonio?” She snapped at him, he snots. 

The two girls were whispering to each other. “You know?” She growls. We all know you’re keeping secrets from your parents. That you’re going to run away to follow your dreams to be an actress. We want to know that secret of yours.

“Never!” She hissed, he smugly smiled at her. “Maybe you’re scared that your parents are going to be unhappy with your decision, he smirked. I'm not scared, puzzled. Maybe youe are a thief who had stolen from many people, you stole from your parents.

“Lies that you told the teacher about something I didn't do at all!” She told Antonio and she started walks away

“Maybe your parents don't love you?” He laughs. She stops walking forward, growls. She went up to slap him on the cheek.

“My parents love me with all their hearts!” Why would you say such a thing?” She sadden. It’s just that my parents are very busy. He just stares at her, cusses. “You know what are, Luciana?” You're such a worthless nina who wants to be something to be known! You will never be famous and nothing you will achieve in life!” He barked. Tears came down her face, she backed up from the boy and started to run.

She ran so far that she could. She bends down next to a wall. She heard someone speaking to her. “Are you okay?” The man asked her. She looked up to the man, he just smiles. “I don’t know…. She shrugs her shoulders. “Why do you ask?” She frowns.

I just wondering…. “And your name is?” Luciana Flores. “What is your name?” I'm Ernesto Cruz. He stared at her beauty. I need to get home, well nice to meet you… “Wait, Luciana will like to come to my house?” He smiled darkly, she had chills down her spine.

Sure, I come to your house. She sounds kinda nervous. She follows the man knowing what he's going to do to her. When they got to his house, he had shown a room where they could talk, supposedly she thought. She sat on the bed, playing with fingers. He grabs a key to lock the door.

“Why did you lock the door, she asked? She asked with frighted voice. She knows what is going on. He smiles at her, walks in front of her. He put his hands on her chin to lift her head, so she can look at him.

He kissed her on the lips and nibbled on her neck. She jumped a little, whispering in her ear. “Why don't you and I have some fun together Maybe like sex?” He smirked. 

She froze when she heard these words. "N-no, I'm not going to do that!” She got up and ran to the door but failed. He grabs her by the hair. 

He threw her on to the bed. Suddenly she felt his hands on her back, he had unbuttoned her dress and her bra.

She screams. “He covers her mouth with his hands. “I will make it even worse for you!” He snarled. He had removed her clothes and he removed his clothes. She saw how big it was. You saw my dick. Kissing her neck then her lower body. She's trying to get out of his grip but failed because he is heavy then her. 

“Are you having fun?”

“No…. Tears streaming down her face. Don’t cry it will get better, he smooths her check. He went inside of her core. She gave a small moan, he smirked. Spending his seeds in her. He was redressing him himself. “Get dressed and get out before anyone finds out!” He barked. She started to dress after she was raped.

She looks at him with fear. “If you tell anyone what happens today, I will find you and make you pay!” He grabbed her arm hard enough, making her whines. “I promise I won't tell anyone!” He unlocked the door, I ran out there as fast and closed the door behind me. It was already the night when she got home, she went to her room. 

Sat on her bed, thinking to herself... If she told her parents they wouldn't believe her or would he find out. “Maybe she will run away from everything she knows… She grabs her suitcase. Packing them, she went outside to the stables where her horse is. She puts on the saddle on the horse, then puts her suitcase beside the horse. She wasriding the horse, searching for her dog friend.

When she finds him, he was asleep. Diego, wake up, please wake up.

The dog wakes up from shaking. He was very excited to see her. I'm very happy to see you too, she smiled as she was petting him. She picked him up and carried him to the horse. As she went far from the town. Near the beach, where is the deck located. A boat was sailing to America.

When she got to the deck, she was in line to get her ticket. ¿Perdóneme? May I have one ticket, please?

¿Para tus padres? They aren't coming with me, she says quietly.

She was already on the boat. They give her a room just for her. When she got to her room, she put her bags down. She sat on her bed, thinking about her parents. “What are they going to say, maybe they will never forgive me for what I have done?” Tears coming down her face. Next week later. She arrived in the United States, New York City.

She went to sign papers for the citizens. She was standing all alone without her parents.

Sit, Diego, she was telling the dog. “Mother look, they're a girl all alone!” What do you mean Samantha?” When the woman in turn looked at the girl. “Oh my god, it is!” She ran to her and taps on her shoulder. “Excess me, are you okay? Where are your parents? What is your name?” She just stared at her. Luciana, she knows English because her father is from Louisiana. They’re not here... She whispers. “What do you mean they are not here?” She asked and frowning. I ran away from home. “Maybe it's for the best?” She cried.

I have nowhere to stay or sleep. I'm all alone and I'm only sixteen. Samantha, bleed out for her and calls her mother. She has nowhere to stay, she’s my age. “Can she stay with us, please?” Her mother smiled at her and nodding.

Samantha went back to Luciana, my mother is going to give you a room to stay in. W-what really?!” She was in shocked. 

Let me help with your bags. “Excuse me, how about my horse and my dog?” Of course!” They be come with us, she said in a happy tone.” Come on girls, it's getting late now, her mother said.

“By the way, what is your name?” Luciana asks her. It's Samantha Rubies. “What type of dog do you have?” Uh… I don’t know, she shrugs her shoulders. “I know what breed he is!” He’s a Miniature Pinscher. Luciana grins to ear to ear. The two were with each other talking about their dreams and what to be, they grew up.

I'm going to be a baker, Samantha said. My mother is fine with that. “Oh really?” Luciana frowns. “How about you Luciana?” You don't want to know. If I tell you not going to make fun of me. “Why will I make fun of you?” She looks at Luciana with a sad look. “There’s this kids from school who will always make fun of me, saying that my dream is worthless!”

I will never make fun of you and by the way these kids are idiots. She made her laugh. I want to be an actress. “That's great!” The girls were talking all the way to Samantha's house.

They made it to Samantha's house. 

“Wow, you have a nice house!” Luciana mentioned. “Thank you!” “Luciana did you know that I was two weeks pregnant!” Knowing the fact she is pregnant too. Luciana smiled. 

“But did your parents got upset?” Luciana asked. No, they didn't. She gave a small smile. “Did you know that my love is from Japan?” His name is Hisashi. He's kind and respectful. “Hisashi, can you come and help my new friend who's going to stay with us from now on?” She calls him.

He came to help her. Hello my name is Hisashi Nishio. Nice to meet you, I’m Luciana.

“What about my dog?” Oh the dog has to stay outside, he said. “NO!” She screamed. “What's wrong are you okay?” Samantha asked.

“Why did you scream?” I don't like being alone in the room. “I'm scared… Tears coming down her face. I'm so sorry... please don't hate me. “Why I hate you? She frowns. I can't tell you why.

“Tell us what?” Luciana bit her lip. “You two won't say anything will you?” I won't say a word to anyone, she said, Hisashi nods. I was raped. She whispered. By a man named... She couldn't speak, she remembered what he did to her.

“What was his name?” They asked her. His name is Ernesto Cruz. He raped me. Samantha was left in shock. “That's why you ran away, didn't you?” She sounded hurt when she told her that...  
Also to follow your dream. I'm going to make sure that your dream comes true. “Really... Are you going to do that for me?” Luciana smiles. “Yes!” Samantha giggles. After 9 months have passed...

Now it is June 9, 1930…  
“Wake up June!” May shaken her sister. “What is it May?” Why are you up so early in the morning?” She rubs her eyes.

“Because it was Akito's Birthday! That's great!” She grins.

“But he doesn't know about the party. “What party?” She making him a surprise party, silly!” She giggled at her.

“Oh yeah, she doing a party for him, but why so early in the morning?” She groans.

She’s going to ask the chefs to make a special breakfast for him she gave a smile. “Really? That’s nice but I wish she could do that for me!” She winks at her. “Oh be quiet!” she laughed.

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

“Excuse me, Chef John can you make Akito a special breakfast for me please?” April asked. “Oh, of course!” Ms. April, he smiled.

“What do want me to make for him?” Pancakes with bacon with a very special honey. “Alright then I start doing that for you. Maybe one day you two will get married when you older?” He smirked at her.

She turned red and blushed.

Luciana walk in the kitchen with Diego. Diego ran to give April a kiss. She giggled, oh, Diego you silly dog.

Good morning, mother she gave her a hug. Good morning, April. “Where are you sisters?” They are probably get ready for special day today.

“Oh really?” She gave a sly smile. I'm going to get Akito and right back. She left in a hurry. Samantha came in with her husband Hisashi. Good morning to both of you. She smiles at them. Then that smile turned upside down. “What's wrong Luciana?” Samantha asked sadly. 

It's just that my parents I haven't seen in a long time. I wish to see them as telling them as she puts the dog food in Diego food dish. She gave a small sigh.

“Maybe you can go visit them?” I can watch over you girls for you.” Luciana smiles. I will tell what happened to me when I was sixteen.

They will understand, I’m sure.

Thank you, I go pack my bags right away. “Mother, where are you going?” Sweetheart, I'm going to visit your grandparents in Mexico. She smiled at her. The girl just stared at her.

June don’t give me that look. “Do you really have to go to Mexico?” She panicky her fingers. Yes, I do. I have a friend who is a Fortune telle, she told me about your future. “What do you mean about my future?” She frowns.

“That you will never come back to us she gave a sad look. Sweetie don't listen to these lies they make you believe that. I will make sure that I will send you and sister letters I promise you. Arrived in Mexico...

The paparazzi were taking photos of me and didn't mind at all.

A man singing with a guitar recognized her. He already talked with her parents about something but he's going to wait. “Mama, Papa. I'm home!” Luciana her mamá hugs. “Mama how have you been?” She grins. “Look at you now gorgeous woman now!” Luciana turns red.

“Where is Papa?” He is outside. She went outside to see Papa but her Mama stopped her. “Luciana wait! Why don't you tell me about your stupid dream! Because we all are disappointed in you Luciana.” Her Mama said in a firmly voice.

“What do mean a stupid dream?! Do you know that I successfully made it to a career? I'm very successful because I left home!” Smirked. Oh, really you left the house without a word and no goodbye to your parents, she frowns. Her father came inside the house, he looked serious at her.

Papa, it's so good to see yo-u. She was interrupted by her father, Luciana. We have something to discuss with you and fiancé. That you are going to meet today and he's very rich.

He happily accepted for your hand in marriage.

“W-What?”  
“Who accepted my hand?”’ There he is now, father smiled. Ernesto is good to see you. She just froze when she heard his name.

“May I come in to meet your daughter?” Of course you can. I tried back up to go hide but my Papa stopped me. Luciana, I've heard so much about you. She just stares at him. At dinner time... I know the wedding should be on the 23th of June, her Mama said happily. That perfect day, he said. That will be married on.

“What do you think of Luciana?” Her mother asked. “I think I don't need to get married! I have a career and I have completed that dream, not even with him!” She walks out of the dining room. “Luciana came back to the table your Being disrespectful!” Her Papa yelled at her. I'm very sorry about her behavior.

“Rocky!” She glared at him and she followed her to her room. I slammed the door locking it and ran to crying.

She went to unlock the door and let her mamá in. I don't understand if you have never behaved like this before, mamá sadly said. Mama... I don't want to get married and I'm happy in New York. Tears Stream down my face.

Her Mama sighs at looks at her and tells her everything is going to be alright.

“Why him?” Could've been someone else?” She cried. No, we choose him for you and I think you should give him a chance. She gave a kiss on the forehead. I walk back to the dinner room and he looks serious at her.

“Fine… I expect your hand in marriage and trying hold back her tears. He had an evil smile on his face. 

She is writing a letter to her children back in New York...

Dear April, May and June, I'm sorry Can't be there anymore because I’m being forced into marriage. One day you understand this situation and I always love you. My darlings. Sincerely your Mother Luciana.

Day of the wedding... There she is standing there getting dressed with her Mama old wedding dress. Quite a beautiful dress they say.

Lacing all over it and a very long dress. Her lips red as a rose.

Her hair down in a romantic braid. I walked over to vanity and sat down in a chair.

I can't even recognize myself and who's that girl I see she saying to herself.

Her father came into the room.

Are you ready for your big night?

No, not really I mumbled.

He simply gave her a smile.

I know you must be nervous... But don't let bother you for the rest of night.

She just nodded at him. He pulled down her vail. She just nodded at him.

Walking down the aisle with my father.

Tears in my eyes and he was standing there with the pastor.

He held out his hand and I gave him my hand. We gather here today for Luciana and Ernesto... Amen they already did the prayer. Now Ernesto takes Luciana as your beloved wife? till old age and near death, Yes, I do. Now Luciana will take Ernesto as your husband and do the for him. I-I do. Holding back her tears.

Now you can kiss the bride. Left her chin and gave light kiss. After the wedding they take their wedding photos.

Stand right there and perfect. She  
standing there with my new husband without a single smile on my face.

“Do want you see the Picture, he asked her?” No, thank you she shook her head. “Are you sure?” He frowns. Rest of the night people dance to the music he's playing. I just sat there


	2. My new life

The rest of the night people dance to the music he's playing and I just sat there. He came over to me and offered me to dance. “Do you want to dance my love?” He asked. No, thank you, I don't feel like dancing.   
“Why is everyone dancing, but you?” He frowns. I just want to sit here for the rest of the night without dancing while giving him a fake smile.   
I just sit and watch. He gave her a cold look and he walked away from the table. After the wedding... 

“Luciana I know you are going to have a wonderful life with him!” Her mother keeps reminding her. I sighed and nodded at her. Then her parents left. “Are you ready, my Love” I just stared at him and started to walk to the car. He grabs my arm hard so tight that he made me wince and wrap around his arm. “Are you happy now?” He asked her. 

I still didn’t answer him. He opened the door for me. Thank you, I said to the man who opened the door. He sat next to her and he put his arm on her shoulder. As they drove to his home where she is going to live from now on. 

The door was opened again, I thanked him again.   
“My love, do you want me to carry to our room?” No, it’s fine, but he still did pick me up and carried me up the stairs.   
He put me down on the floor. “Are you ready for our night together and enjoy it?” She growls. “No, I’m not going to, and you can’t force me!” She said firmly. 

Oh, really, is that so… “And what makes you believe that I can’t force you?” I’m probably going to wait for you to undress so we can get started or else.   
“Or else what?” She frowns.

“Oh, I know what it is that you are going to tell the whole world that you and I got married, ain’t you?” No, I’m not going to tell them it’s going to remain a secret. Maybe we can do it tomorrow, he is lying to her and tricking her into a trap. I promise, he gave a devilish smile. 

In fact she didn’t trust him at all and had a feeling that he’s lying to her. She undressed herself and he went behind her, covered her mouth, picked her up by the stomach. 

He threw her onto the bed “Let go of me!” You promised me!” Her face was full of fear. I can’t believe you fell for my trick, he laughed. She stopped to think for a moment, then she gritted her teeth.  
Trying to get out of his grip. This will be a lot easier if you hold still, snarled.. 

She tried to push him away, but his weight was too heavy for her, he nibbled on her ear. Kissing her on her lips. Next he removes his clothes and she closes her eyes, pinning her down by her arms.   
She let out a moan and passed out at that moment and being rape, his seed plant in her her. 

Next day...

She felt like something was watching, staring at her, her clothes were on the floor. “But where is his clothes?” I covered myself when she heard him. My Love are you up already and enjoy our night together?” “No!” She yelled!” “Really you didn’t…?” He smirks. She glared and growled, you should get dressed the dress I gave you as my gift to my Love and ready for breakfast, and he said that he left. 

She sighs, getting dressed she saw a very expensive dress just for her and finds the perfect one that’s blue! A long sleeve and laced in the front, a very long dress just a gorgeous dress, she said her thought. She did her hair in a bun and makeup, she went downstairs to the dining room. 

She sat down in the chair and saw him come by the table. She lifts her head to look at him, he kisses her on her lips and undoing her bun, I like your hair down. I’m glad you like the dress. After they finished eating breakfast he had something to tell her, I’m going to one of my concerts by the end of the month and won’t be back till May 1st. You can’t leave the house ever, he firmly.  
She nods and crosses her fingers behind her back. He kissed her on her forehead and then he left. 

Next couple of days she found out that she was pregnant with his child, knowing the fact she loves children and can’t wait to tell him! 

The day he came back home and entered the house, my Love I’m home. She came downstairs with a little bit of a swollen belly, he was shocked when he saw me “My Love you look different?” He frowns.

She smiles and giggles, “I want you to guess?” I smirked. “Did you gain weight?” He stared at her. “No, silly you do want me to tell you?” I smiled.

“I’m pregnant!” She said With a cheerful smile. “What! He growls. You can’t be, you’re lying to me!” No, I’m not, she frowns. We’re not keeping the child, we have to give it to my cousin who can raise it for us and I don’t interfere in our romantic moments and our time together, he states. “N-no… She shook her head and tears streamed down my face. “I want my baby!” She cried.

“Why Ernesto why would you do this to me?” But it’s your child... Because I dislike children and hate them he said it in a harsh tune. Wh-what her heart was breaking. She put her hand on her stomach and cried. “You heard me, is it clear?” The child can’t live here then he walks away leaving her in tears. 

Day of birth…   
She was all sweaty from giving birth and she was very tired. “Can I see him please?” She held him and remembering she first held her daughters, he looka like his father she thought. “What should I name you?”

I know a perfect name for you! James my little pride and joy, She raised her head to see that he was paying the doctor to keep a secret to tell no one, the doctor smirks and then left. He came by and sat on the bed.

She’s here… She frowned and looked down at her baby. He looks like you, she whispered to him. But do you want to hold him and maybe change your mind. He glared at her and looked serious at him. “Are you listening to me?” He’s your son, how could you do that to him tears coming down her face. He was unhappy when she said that.

You already know what I told you, he said in a harsh tone, she entered the room and took him with her. 

She left her heart broken.


	3. A new home and life

After birth and weeks passed…

She seeks out of the house without him knowing. Putting her black hood cape over her, into the town she saw people selling things and children running and playing. She loved seeing the children in the happiest mood reminds her daughters, knowing her keeping a secret from her husband is a big deal and he doesn’t know that I have daughters too, she smiles in thoughts.

It started to get dark and about time when the moon shines. He saw her walking by him, went up to her and undo the hoodie. What the hell are you doing out here, he roars quietly! Ernesto! I-I don’t know you here, I think you should go home. But I, he spoke over her.

Fine, she gritted her teeth. She was forced to go back home where she lived an unhappy life. She sat in the chair next to the window staring down at the town where she just visited. He entered the room with a mad expression on his face.

“Why were you in town, don’t you remember what I told you about leaving this house?” She rolled her eyes. I have a right to leave and you can’t make me stay here in this prison!” she talks back to him. It’s not like I’m in New York, she mumbles.

“What do you mean in Nueva York?” She got up from the chair, he walked to her too close and looked upset at her. “Did you tell anyone about our secret?” She gives a small chuckle “What’s so funny?” He was getting mad.

Oh, nothing, it’s not like I told anyone, she smirks.” You did tell someone, didn’t you?” He barked. Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. Wait I did, you did “What! Who do you tell?” He was getting pissed. You don’t know her at all and she hates you because of what you did to me when I was 16, even her husband doesn’t like you either.

She helped me in achieving my dreams and she became my best friend. “Are you going to do something to me?” She spat with a growl. Like you said to me when I was 16. Your dreams are stupid and you’re child will never have un mamá y papá, knowing that you’re pathetic. All you will be is my toy.

She slaps him on the cheek, “You never say that to me again! I’m not your toy or something to be used as a doll!” she gritted. He turned to look at her, he was mad more then mad he was furious. He grabs her arm hard, pulling her to the bed begging him for an apology. Ernesto I’m sorry I didn’t mean to. Please don’t hurt me…

He did the same thing again for the 19th times, she left in tears what happened to her again and smug on his face enjoying what he did to his little wife of his. He lay down right next to her, if you ever talk back to me, you’re going to pay the consequences.

The next couple of days…

She enters his office, Ernesto, I-I need to tell you something she was trembling. “What is it, my Love?” She took a deep breath. I-I’m pregnant she said it as quickly as she can. “You’re are?” You know what we are going to do already, now he or she will be with my cousin.

“But it's your child how could you do that, it’s your flesh and blood!” Tears coming out of my eyes. You abused me every single day and impregnated me, forcing me to give up on my child. I wanted to raise our together but you don’t give a maldición!” She cried from her heart.

His face was unhappy and unpleased, you talk back to me and you know what going to happen. I will wait in till the baby is born and when you are 100%. Now she knows that she doesn’t have any strength to defend for herself and only she knew that she was belong to him.

She gave birth to a baby girl, her third one, she named her Aria. She knew that she wouldn’t be living her with her. After the baby left she covered herself with the blanket.

Nov 12, 1932…

She was standing next the of balcony,

Happy Birthday my Love, he told her. She gave no smile. You should be happy it’s your birthday, he gave a smug smile. Why, should I, she told him in front of him. He puts his hands on her waist, Why don’t we have us time and enjoy as your gift? Her eyes widened and she turned to slap him in the face, now she is going to defend herself.

You raped me when I was sixteen and even when I married you by force. I was 19 and ruined my life and forced me to give up my children wait… Our children, she yelled. Your flesh and blood, she states. I’m not your toy either your stupid doll to be used and to be played with, smirks. He yanks her inside and closes the balcony door even the curtains.

He was pissed. “Do I have to remind you who’s in charge of you?” he growled. Your my everything and I will do as I please.

I don’t even give a mierda about my children and who I don’t love. I want nothing to do with them. It’s just me and you. This the one where you talk back to me.

He pushed her onto the bed, she was frightened . N-no not again please. Now you want to apologize to me it’s too late for that, giving a dark smile. Undress for me “Now!” He barked “I won’t...


	4. Meeting Hector and into the years

“You won't? I guess I have to do it myself!” She screamed no will hear her because due to the fact she lives in the ocean and far from the town, the workers from her new home, they don’t care about her and they agreed with him. They are just as evil as him. “Wait just wait!” She shouted.

He glared at her and smirked at her and waited for what she was going to say. I-I will do what you say, she whispers. A wicked smile on his face, “what did you say?” She felt her stomach turn. I do it and I do what you say, she turned her head to the side regretting her decision. 

She undressed herself for him and waited for him to tell her to do something, smirked. Laid down she did what he told her. She jumps when he touches her shoulder. He did something again over the years now she has 8 daughters and 1 son. 

February 9, 1939…

“My Love, are you alright you don’t look well?” At that moment she fainted. He picked her up, laid her on the bed and covered her with blankets. “Doctor is she going to be alright?” He said in a concerning voice.

No, he shook his head. She has a high temperature “How do I tell you this?” He frowns. She has… “has what?” The doctor sighed, she has cancer. His face froze and swallowed hard, she has very little days to live. I don’t think she has much time. They talk outside of the doorway, Pedro she called out. 

“Yes, Luciana?” He sadly smile. “Can you send this last letter for me? It’s for my daughters and my friends back at home.” You the only one I trust, coughs. Of course I will for you, this young man is her messager man. 

He sneaks past the doctor and her husband to deliver the letter. 

Next couple of days in New York…

“That son of a bitch!” Samantha growled. Samantha, her husband called out. The children might hear you, Hisashi said in a serious tone. “Why should I?” Because of him she never got to see her daughters and even the ones she had in Mexico where she is now.

He raped her a million times and impregnated her about 11 times, tears coming down her face. 

I know I wonder if he knows about his daughters here in the US?

Back in Mexico… 

She was panting and because she was in pain, my Love, I brought you flowers, he grins. She turned to look at him but she turned away from him, he came to her and sat on the bed holding her hands she tried to resist but she was too weak. 

Her eyes were closing and breathing heavily, for my last kiss he gave her on her lips. She woke up in a strange place

“Bienvenidas a la tierra de muertos.”

She sighs and gets up from the floor, she looks left to right not sure where she is. She was happy to be dead then being with him. She looked around and got lost. She entered the land of the dead, saw some old buildings. She walked backwards and tripped on her feet. 

“¿Estás bien?” A man asked but a skeleton. “Yes, I’m fine, thank you.” She smiled and with a nod. She saw him as slender, black hair with a goatee, magenta eyes and one gold teeth. 

I am new here, she sighs. When she turns her face, her long black hair, Light pink eyes. He was lost for words. She giggled at him because he blushed. “Hi, my name is Luciana.” She gave out her hand it to him. “Hector… He shook it. “Hey, look there’s a theater!” She pointed out. 

They gave her new friend a free seat for him to watch the play. After the performance people clapped and threw flowers. She comes off the stage with a big smile. 

They walked and sat by a building. “You’re great up there.” He sadly smiled. “Thank you, that was my dream when I was little.” She grins but frowns. He saw her crying but he decided not to ask her.

June 16, 1942…..

“Luciana, why are you wearing that?” Hector frowns. She puzzled but sighs. I’m wearing it because my husband is here… He doesn’t like when I’m out of the house. “Can I tell you something?” She frowns. “Is there something bothering you?” He frowns. 

”Do you like kids?” She played with her fingers. He looked at her with a smile. “Do you have a child of your own?” He froze and didn’t answer. 

I had eleven but the eight I never got a chance to know because of my…. He saw her with tears. “Because of what?” He frowns. Let me explain, I have Three in New York but never got to see them again. “My parents don't know about them all!” She shook her head. 

“I mean… I did have my daughters at sixteen due rape.” I was forced to marry someone I didn’t love. He didn’t want a padre so He gave them to his cousin. 

I died at 33… She sighs. He looks at her with a sad look. “I have a daughter.” He sadly smiles. “You do?” She looked at him.

They become the closest friends over the years. Luciana had eleven children and most of them live in different parts of the United States. 

A young lady in a casino singing and everyone loved her. Especially a young man who fell in love with her. Her name was Anna.


End file.
